Media management programs, systems, methods, and user interfaces for creating a playlist are known but not necessarily robust. Further, with the advent of multiple media sources and large user media libraries, improved playlist generation is desired among users. Current playlist generation techniques lack an easy to use method of creating a playlist in automatic fashion or from various media sources.